


envious over your height (don’t tease me!)

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>male!Riko & male!Momoi | Momoi (178cm) teases Riko (172cm) about her height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	envious over your height (don’t tease me!)

"Have some respect for your senior, you damn kid!" Riko raged, sounding more and more like Seirin’s captain. Despite his current behaviour, Riko praises himself for his self-control. He has not pulled out the clenched fist or the itching leg, reminiscent of Kaijou’s Captain Kasamatsu. Yet. Momoi shifted his long legs and crossed his arms as pink orbs looked on amusedly. It’s a look that has the girls in Touou squealing, Riko is sure. ( _Of course, I’m being sarcastic,_ Riko thinks, denying that he ever thought Momoi was handsome. He didn’t. Not at all.)

"You look shorter _than usual_ like that,” Momoi observes, an impish grin on his not-handsome face.

The angry blush spread on Riko’s face. _First you laugh at me, then you - argh!_ “We’re only –” the brunet spluttered angrily, only to be interrupted.

"–different in height by 6 cm, right?" Momoi interrupts with a grin; remorseless. "But~" Momoi continued, "I’m younger than you, and I’m still taller."

Riko’s brow might as well be jumping at the rate it is twitching. “Ugh!” He shrieked angrily, “You- You just watch!”

With that final retort, Riko spun around, planning to head back to Seirin where there are at least respectful juniors. He was stopped by a hand – Momoi’s – grabbing onto his wrist. A look of guilt graced his face.

“You’re angry.” Touou’s manager said out loud as pink orbs stare at his reddened face. “Please don’t be angry!” Riko glared in response.

The pink-haired boy scratched his head awkwardly. Then he abruptly bent down to place a kiss on Riko’s cheek. “Don’t be angry anymore, okay?” Momoi says, a hint of red on his cheeks but smiling sincerely.

-

When Riko returned to Seirin, the team wondered what’s wrong with their coach. The blush stayed on his face throughout, but no one dares ask for fear of doing more drills.

-

"Riko’s kinda cute," Momoi tells Daiki later, when they were walking home.


End file.
